The study of molecular and cellular biology is focused on the macroscopic structure of cells. We now know that cells have a complex microstructure that determine the functionality of the cell. Much of the diversity associated with cellular structure and function is due to the ability of a cell to assemble various building blocks into diverse chemical compounds. The cell accomplishes this task by assembling polymers from a limited set of building blocks referred to as monomers. The key to the diverse functionality of polymers is based in the primary sequence of the monomers within the polymer and is integral to understanding the basis for cellular function, such as why a cell. differentiates in a particular manner or how a cell will respond to treatment with a particular drug.
The ability to identify the structure of polymers by identifying their sequence of monomers is integral to the understanding of each active component and the role that component plays within a cell. By determining the sequences of polymers it is possible to generate expression maps, to determine what proteins are expressed, to understand where mutations occur in a disease state, and to determine whether a polysaccharide has better function or loses function when a particular monomer is absent or mutated.
Expression maps relate to determining mRNA expression patterns. The need to identify differentially expressed mRNAs is critical in the understanding of genetic programming, both temporally and spatially. Different genes are turned on and off during the temporal course of an organisms"" life development, comprising embryonic, growth, and aging stages. In addition to developmental changes, there are also temporal changes in response to varying stimuli such as injury, drugs, foreign bodies, and stress. The ability to chart expression changes for specific sets of cells in time either in response to stimuli or in growth allows the generation of what are called temporal expression maps. On the other hand, there are also body expression maps, which include knowledge of differentially expressed genes for different tissues and cell types. Expression maps are different not only between species and between individuals, but also between diseased and disease-free states. Examination of differential gene expression has yielded key discoveries of genes in widely varying disciplines, such as signal transduction (Smith et al., 1990), circadian rhythms (Loros et al., 1989), fruit ripening (Wilinson et al., 1995), hunger (Qu et al., 1996), cell cycle control (el-Deiry et al., 1993), apoptosis (Woronicz et al., 1994), and ischemic injury (Wang et al., 1995), among many others. Since generation of expression maps involve the sequencing and identification of cDNA or mRNA, more rapid sequencing necessarily means more rapid generation of multiple expression maps.
Currently, only 1% of the human genome and an even smaller amount of other genomes have been sequenced. In addition, only one very incomplete human body expression map using expressed sequence tags has been achieved (Adams et al., 1995). Current protocols for genomic sequencing are slow and involve laborious steps such as cloning, generation of genomic libraries, colony picking, and sequencing. The time to create even one partial genomic library is on the order of several months. Even after the establishment of libraries, there are time lags in the preparation of DNA for sequencing and the running of actual sequencing steps. Given the multiplicative effect of these unfavorable facts, it is evident that the sequencing of even one genome requires an enormous investment of money, time, and effort.
In general DNA sequencing is currently performed using one of two methods. The first and more popular method is the dideoxy chain termination method described by Sanger et al. (1977). This method involves the enzymatic synthesis of DNA molecules terminating in dideoxynucleotides. By using the four ddNTPs, a population of molecules terminating at each position of the target DNA can be synthesized. Subsequent analysis yields information on the length of the DNA molecules and the base at which each molecule terminates (either A, C, G, or T). With this information, the DNA sequence can be determined. The second method is Maxam and Gilbert sequencing (Maxam and Gilbert, 1977), which uses chemical degradation to generate a population of molecules degraded at certain positions of the target DNA. With knowledge of the cleavage specificities of the chemical reactions and the lengths of the fragments, the DNA sequence is generated. Both methods rely on polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis and photographic visualization of the radioactive DNA fragments. Each process takes about 1-3 days. The Sanger sequencing reactions can only generate 300-800 bases in one run.
Methods to improve the output of sequence information using the Sanger method also have been proposed. These Sanger-based methods include multiplex sequencing, capillary gel electrophoresis, and automated gel electrophoresis. Recently, there has also been increasing interest in developing Sanger independent methods as well. Sanger independent methods use a completely different methodology to realize the base information. This category contains the most novel techniques, which include scanning electron microscopy (STM), mass spectrometry, enzymatic luminometric inorganic pyrophosphate detection assay (ELIDA) sequencing, exonuclease sequencing, and sequencing by hybridization. A brief summary of these methods is set forth below.
Currently, automated gel electrophoresis is the most widely used method of large-scale sequencing. Automation requires reading of fluorescently labeled Sanger fragments in real time with a charge coupled device (CCD) detector. The four different dideoxy chain termination reactions are run with different labeled primers. The reaction mixtures are combined and co-electrophoresed down a slab of polyacrylamide. Using laser excitation at the end of the gel, the separated DNA fragments are resolved and the sequence determined by computer. Many automated machines are available commercially, each employing different detection methods and labeling schemes. The most efficient of these is the Applied Biosystems Model 377XL, which generates a maximum actual rate of 115,200 bases per day.
In the method of capillary gel-electrophoresis, reaction samples are analyzed by small diameter, gel-filled capillaries. The small diameter of the capillaries (50 xcexcm) allows for efficient dissipation of heat generated during electrophoresis. Thus, high field strengths can be used without excessive Joule heating (400 V/m), lowering the separation time to about 20 minutes per reaction run. Not only are the bases separated more rapidly, there is also increased resolution over conventional gel electrophoresis. Furthermore, many capillaries are analyzed in parallel (Wooley and Mathies, 1995), allowing amplification of base information generated (actual rate is equal to 200,000 bases/day). The main drawback is that there is not continuous loading of the capillaries since a new gel-filled capillary tube must be prepared for each reaction. Capillary gel electrophoresis machines have recently been commercialized.
Multiplex sequencing is a method which more efficiently uses electrophoretic gels (Church and Kieffer-Higgins, 1988). Sanger reaction samples are first tagged with unique oligomers and then up to 20 different samples are run on one lane of the electrophoretic gel. The samples are then blotted onto a membrane. The membrane is then sequentially probed with oligomers that correspond to the tags on the Sanger reaction samples. The membrane is washed and reprobed successively until the sequences of all 20 samples are determined. Even though there is a substantial reduction in the number of gels run, the washing and hybridizing steps are as equally laborious as running electrophoretic gels. The actual sequencing rate is comparable to that of automated gel electrophoresis.
Sequencing by mass spectrometry was first introduced in the late 80""s. Recent developments in the field have allowed for better sequence determination (Crain, 1990; Little et al., 1994; Keough et al., 1993; Smirnov et al., 1996). Mass spectrometry sequencing first entails creating a population of nested DNA molecules that differ in length by one base. Subsequent analysis of the fragments is performed by mass spectrometry. In one example, an exonuclease is used to partially digest a 33-mer (Smirnov, 1996). A population of molecules with similar 5xe2x80x2 ends and varying points of 3xe2x80x2 termination is generated. The reaction mixture is then analyzed. The mass spectrometer is sensitive enough to distinguish mass differences between successive fragments, allowing sequence information to be generated.
Mass spectrometry sequencing is highly accurate, inexpensive, and rapid compared to conventional methods. The major limitation, however, is that the read length is on the order of tens of bases. Even the best method, matrix-assisted laser desorption ionization time-of-flight (MALDITOF) mass spectroscopy (Smirnov et al., 1996), can only achieve maximum read lengths of 80-90 base pairs. Much longer read lengths are physically impossible due to fragmentation of longer DNA at guanidines during the analysis step. Mass spectrometry sequencing is thus limited to verifying short primer sequences and has no practical application in large-scale sequencing.
The Scanning tunneling microscope (STM) sequencing (Ferrell, 1997) method was conceived at the time the STM was commercially available. The initial promise of being able to read base-pair information directly from the electron micrographs no longer holds true. DNA molecules must be placed on conducting surfaces, which are usually highly ordered pyrolytic graphite (HOPG) or gold. These lack the binding sites to hold DNA strongly enough to resist removal by the physical and electronic forces exerted by the tunneling tip. With difficulty, DNA molecules can be electrostatically adhered to the surfaces. Even with successful immobilization of the DNA, it is difficult to distinguish base information because of the extremely high resolutions needed. With current technology, purines can be distinguished from pyrimidines, but the individual purines and pyrimidines cannot be identified. The ability to achieve this feat requires electron microscopy to be able to distinguish between aldehyde and amine groups on the purines and the presence or absence of methyl groups on the pyrimidines.
Enzymatic lurninometric inorganic pyrophosphate detection assay (ELIDA) sequencing uses the detection of pyrophosphate release from DNA polymerization to determine the addition of successive bases. The pyrophosphate released by the DNA polymerization reaction is converted to ATP by ATP sulfurylase and the ATP production is monitored continuously by firefly luciferase. To determine base specificity, the method uses successive washes of ATP, CTP, GTP, and TTP. If a wash for ATP generates pyrophosphate, one or more adenines are incorporated. The number of incorporated bases is directly proportional to the amount of pyrophosphate generated. Enhancement of generated sequence information can be accomplished with parallel analysis of many ELIDA reactions simultaneously.
The main disadvantage is the short read length. Ronaghi et al. (1996) have only achieved a maximum read length of 15 bases because of the multiple washings needed. Since there are four washes per base read, this means that a total of 400 washes mush be performed for a read length of a hundred bases. If there is even 1% loss of starting material for each wash, after 400 washes there would be 1.8% of the starting material remaining, which is insufficient for detection.
Exonuclease sequencing involves a fluorescently labeled, single-stranded DNA molecule which is suspended in a flowing stream and sequentially cleaved by an exonuclease. Individual fluorescent bases are then released and passed through a single molecule detection system. The temporal sequence of labeled nucleotide detection corresponds to the sequence of the DNA (Ambrose et al., 1993; Davis et al., 1992; Jett et al., 1989). Using a processive exonuclease, it theoretically is possible to sequence 10,000 bp or larger fragments at a rate of 10 bases per second.
In practice, exonuclease sequencing has encountered many difficulties in each of the steps. The labeling step requires that all four bases in the DNA be tagged with different fluorophores. Sterically, this is extremely unfavorable. Ambrose et al., 1993 has achieved complete labeling of two bases on a 7 kb strand of M13 DNA. Furthermore, difficult optical trapping is needed to suspend DNA molecules in a flowing stream. The step is time intensive and requires considerable expertise. Lastly, single molecules of fluorophore need to be detected with high efficiency. Even a 1% error is significant. Improvements in detection from 65% to 95% efficiency have been achieved. The efficiency of detection has been pushed to the limit and it would be difficult to achieve further improvements.
In the sequencing by hybridization method, a target DNA is sequentially probed with a set of oligomers consisting of all the possible oligomer sequences. The sequence of the target DNA is generated with knowledge of the hybridization patterns between the oligomers and the target (Bains, 1991; Cantor et al., 1992; Drmanac et al., 1994). There are two possible methods of probing target DNA. The xe2x80x9cProbe Upxe2x80x9d method includes immobilizing the target DNA on a substrate and probing successively with a set of oligomers. xe2x80x9cProbe Downxe2x80x9d on the other hand requires that a set of oligomers be immobilized on a substrate and hybridized with the target DNA. With the advent of the xe2x80x9cDNA chip,xe2x80x9d which applies microchip synthesis techniques to DNA probes, arrays of thousands of different DNA probes can be generated on a 1 cm2 area, making Probe Down methods more practical. Probe Up methods would require, for an 8-mer, 65,536 successive probes and washings, which would take an enormous amount of time. On the other hand, Probe Down hybridization generates data in a few seconds. With perfect hybridization, 65,536 octamer probes would determine a maximum of 170 bases. With 65,536 xe2x80x9cmixedxe2x80x9d 1 1-mers, 700 bases can be generated.
In practice, Probe Up methods have been used to generate sequences of about 100 base pairs. Imperfect hybridization has led to difficulties in generating adequate sequence. Error in hybridization is amplified many times. A 1% error rate reduces the maximum length that can be sequenced by at least 10%. Thus if 1% of 65,536 oligonucleotides gave false positive hybridization signals when hybridizing to a 200-mer DNA target, 75% of the scored xe2x80x9chybridizationsxe2x80x9d would be false (Bains, 1997). Sequence determination would be impossible in such an instance. The conclusion is that hybridization must be extremely effective in order to generate reasonable data. Furthermore, sequencing by hybridization also encounters problems when there are repeats in sequences that are one base less than the length of the probe. When such sequences are present, multiple possible sequences are compatible with the hybridization data.
The most common limitation of most of these techniques is a short read length. In practice a short read length means that additional genetic sequence information needs to be sequenced before the linear order of a target DNA can be deciphered. The short fragments have to be bridged together with additional overlapping fragments. Theoretically, with a 500 base read length, a minimum of 9xc3x97109 bases need to be sequenced before the linear sequence of all 3xc3x97109 bases of the human genome are properly ordered. In reality, the number of bases needed to generate a believable genome is approximately 2xc3x971010 bases. Comparisons of the different techniques show that only the impractical exonuclease sequencing has the theoretical capability of long read lengths. The other methods have short theoretical read lengths and even shorter realistic read lengths. To reduce the number of bases that need to be sequenced, it is clear that the read length must be improved.
Protein sequencing generally involves chemically induced sequential removal and identification of the terminal amino acid residue, e.g., by Edman degradation. See Stryer, L., Biochemistry, W. H. Freeman and Co., San Francisco (1981) pp. 24-27. Edman degradation requires that the polypeptide have a free amino group which is reacted with an isothiocyanate. The isothiocyanate is typically phenyl isothiocyanate. The adduct intramolecularly reacts with the nearest backbone amide group of the polymer thereby forming a five membered ring. This adduct rearranges and the terminal amino acid residue is then cleaved using strong acid. The released phenylthiohydantoin (PTH) of the amino acid is identified and the shortened polymer can undergo repeated cycles of degradation and analysis.
Further, several new methods have been described for carboxy terminal sequencing of polypeptides. See Inglis, A. S., Anal. Biochem. 195:183-96 (1991). Carboxy terminal sequencing methods mimic Edman degradation but involve sequential degradation from the opposite end of the polymer. See Inglis, A. S., Anal. Biochem. 195:183-96 (1991). Like Edman degradation, the carboxy-terminal sequencing methods involve chemically induced sequential removal and identification of the terminal amino acid residue.
More recently, polypeptide sequencing has been described by preparing a nested set (sequence defining set) of polymer fragments followed by mass analysis. See Chait, B. T. et al., Science 257:1885-94 (1992). Sequence is determined by comparing the relative mass difference between fragments with the known masses of the amino acid residues. Though formation of a nested (sequence defining) set of polymer fragments is a requirement of DNA sequencing, this method differs substantially from the conventional protein sequencing method consisting of sequential removal and identification of each residue. Although this method has potential in practice it has encountered several problems and has not been demonstrated to be an effective method.
Each of the known methods for sequencing polymers has drawbacks. For instance most of the methods are slow and labor intensive. The gel based DNA sequencing methods require approximately 1 to 3 days to identify the sequence of 300-800 units of a polymer. Methods such as mass spectroscopy and ELIDA sequencing can only be performed on very short polymers.
An enormous need exists for de noveau polymer sequence determination. The rate of sequencing has limited the capability to generate multiple body and temporal expression maps which would undoubtedly aid the rapid determination of complex genetic function. A need also exists for improved methods for analyzing polymers in order to speed up the rate at which diagnosis of diseases and preparation of new medicines is carried out.
The invention relates to new methods and products for analyzing polymers and in particular new methods and products useful for determining the sequence of polymers. The invention has surprising advantages over prior art methods used to sequence polymers. Prior to the present invention no method or combination of methods has come close to achieving the rate of sequencing which the instant invention is capable of achieving. Using the methods of the invention the entire human genome can be sequenced several orders of magnitude faster than could be accomplished using conventional technology. In addition to sequencing the entire genome, the methods and products of the invention can be used to create comprehensive and multiple expression maps for developmental and disease processes. The ability to sequence an individual""s genome and to generate multiple expression maps will greatly enhance the ability to determine the genetic basis of any phenotypic trait or disease process.
The method for analyzing polymers according to the invention is based on the ability to examine each unit of a polymer individually. By examining each unit individually the type of unit and the position of the unit on the backbone of the polymer can be identified. This can be accomplished by positioning a unit at a station and examining a change which occurs when that unit is proximate to the station. The change can arise as a result of an interaction that occurs between the unit and the station or a partner and is specific for the particular unit. For instance if the polymer is a nucleic acid molecule and a T is positioned in proximity to a station a change which is specific for a T occurs. If on the other hand, a G is positioned in proximity to a station then a change which is specific for a G will occur. The specific change which occurs depends on the station used and the type of polymer being studied. For instance the change may be an electromagnetic signal which arises as a result of the interaction.
The methods of the invention broadly encompass two types of methods for analyzing polymers by identifying a unit (or in some cases a group of units) within a polymer. The first type of method involves the analysis of at least a single polymer. An individual unit of the single polymer in one aspect is caused to interact with an agent such that a change, e.g., energy transfer or quenching occurs and produces a signal. The signal is indicative of the identity of the unit. In another aspect an individual unit is exposed to a station resulting in a detectable physical change to the unit or station. The change in the unit or station produces a signal which can be detected and is characteristic of that particular unit. The second type of method involves the analysis of a plurality of polymers. A unit of each of the plurality of polymers is positioned at a station where an interaction can occur. The interaction is one which produces a polymer dependent impulse that specifically identifies the unit. The polymer dependent impulse may arise from, for example, energy transfer, quenching, changes in conductance, mechanical changes, resistance changes, or any other physical change.
The proposed method for analyzing polymers is particularly useful for determining the sequence of units within a DNA molecule and can eliminate the need for generating genomic libraries, cloning, and colony picking, all of which constitute lengthy pre-sequencing steps that are major limitations in current genomic-scale sequencing protocols. The methods disclosed herein provide much longer read lengths than achieved by the prior art and a million-fold faster sequence reading. The proposed read length is on the order of several hundred thousand nucleotides. This translates into significantly less need for overlapping and redundant sequences, lowering the real amount of DNA that needs to be sequenced before genome reconstruction is possible.
Methods for preparing polymers for analysis are also claimed herein. The combination of the long read length and the novel preparation methods results in a much more stream-lined and efficient process. Lastly, the actual time taken to read a given number of units of a polymer is a million-fold more rapid than current methods because of the tremendous parallel amplification supplied by a novel apparatus also claimed herein, which is referred to as a nanochannel plate or a microchannel plate. The combination of all these factors translates into a method of polymer analysis including sequencing that will provide enormous advances in the field of molecular and cell biology.
The ability to sequence polymers such as genomic DNA by the methods described in the instant invention will have tremendous implications in the biomedical sciences. The recovery of genetic data at such a rapid pace will advance the Human Genome Project. The methods and products of the invention will allow the capability to prepare multiple expression maps for each individual, allowing complete human genetic programs to be deciphered. The ability to compare pools of individual genetic data at one time will allow, for the first time, the ability to discover not only single gene diseases with ease, but also complex multigene disorders as rapidly as the DNA itself is sequenced.
In one aspect the invention is a method for analyzing a polymer of linked units. The method involves the steps of exposing a plurality of individual units of a polymer to an agent selected from the group consisting of electromagnetic radiation, a quenching source and a fluorescence excitation source, individual units interacting with the agent to produce a detectable signal, and detecting sequentially the signals resulting from said interaction to analyze the polymer. In one embodiment the signal is electromagnetic radiation. In another embodiment the agent is electromagnetic radiation. According to an embodiment of the invention individual units of the polymer are labeled with a fluorophore.
The plurality of individual units of the polymer may be sequentially exposed to electromagnetic radiation by bringing the plurality of individual units in proximity to a light emissive compound and exposing the light emissive compound to electromagnetic radiation, and wherein the plurality of individual units of the polymer detectably affect emission of electromagnetic radiation from the light emissive compound. In another embodiment the plurality of individual units of the polymer are sequentially exposed to electromagnetic radiation, and wherein the electromagnetic radiation detectably affects emission of electromagnetic radiation from the plurality of individual units of the polymer to produce the detectable signal.
According to another embodiment of the invention the method involves the step of moving the polymer through a nanochannel in a wall material in order to locate the detectable signal. The plurality of individual units of the polymer are sequentially exposed to the agent by moving the polymer through a nanochannel in a wall material and exposing the plurality of individual units of the polymer to the agent at an interaction station at the nanochannel. The agent can be attached to (embedded in, covalently attached to the surface of or coated on the surface of) the wall material. In one embodiment the wall material includes a plurality of nanochannels, an interaction station at each nanochannel, and a plurality of polymers is moved through said nanochannel, only one polymer passes the interaction station at any given time (more than one polymer may be in a single nanochannel at a given time as long as they do not overlap), and signals resulting from the interaction of individual units of the polymers and the agent at the interaction stations are detected simultaneously. Preferably the nanochannel is fixed in the wall material.
The signals which are detected can be stored in a database for further analysis. In one method of analysis these signals can be compared to a pattern of signals from another polymer to determine the relatedness of the two polymers. Alternatively the detected signals can be compared to a known pattern of signals characteristic of a known polymer to determine the relatedness of the polymer being analyzed to the known polymer. The analysis may also involve measuring the length of time elapsed between detection of a first signal from the first unit and a second signal from a second unit. In one embodiment the plurality of individual units are two units, a first unit at a first end of the polymer and a second unit at an opposite second end of the polymer. The time elapsed between the sequential detection of signals may indicate the distance between two units or the length of the polymer.
The polymer may be any type of polymer known in the art. In a preferred embodiment the polymer is selected from the group consisting of a nucleic acid and a protein. In a more preferred embodiment the polymer is a nucleic acid.
The units of the polymer which interact with the agent to produce a signal are labeled. The units may be intrinsically labeled or extrinsically labeled. In one embodiment only a portion of the units of the polymer are labeled. In another embodiment all of the units are labeled. In yet another embodiment at least two units of the polymer are labeled differently so as to produce two different detectable signals. The units of the polymer may be labeled such that each unit or a specified portion of the units is labeled or it may be randomly labeled.
In another embodiment the plurality of individual units of the polymer are exposed to at least two stations positioned in distinct regions of the channel, wherein the interaction between the units of the polymer and the at least two stations produces at least two signals.
In one embodiment the individual unit of the polymer is labeled with radiation and the signal is electromagnetic radiation in the form of fluorescence.
In another embodiment the unit is exposed to the agent at a station. Preferably the station is a non-liquid material.
In yet another embodiment the plurality of individual units of the polymer are exposed to at least two agents and the interaction between the units of the polymer and the at least two agents produces at least two signals. The at least two agents may be positioned in distinct regions of a channel through which the polymer passes. In one embodiment the at least two signals are different signals. In another embodiment the at least two signals are the same signals.
According to another aspect of the invention a method for analyzing a polymer of linked units is provided. The method involves the steps of moving a plurality of individual units of a polymer of linked units with respect to a station and detecting sequentially signals arising from a detectable physical change in the polymer or the station as individual units pass the station to analyze the polymer. This aspect of the invention also encompasses each of the embodiments discussed above.
In one embodiment the station is an interaction station and the individual units are exposed at the interaction station to an agent that interacts with the individual unit to produce a detectable electromagnetic radiation signal characteristic of the interaction. In another embodiment the station is a signal generation station and the characteristic signal produced is a polymer dependent impulse. Preferably the station is a non-liquid material.
In another aspect the invention is a method for analyzing a polymer of linked units by exposing a plurality of individual units of a polymer to a station to produce to produce a non-ion conductance signal resulting from the exposure of the units of the polymer to the station, and wherein the station is attached to a wall material having a surface defining a channel. This aspect of the invention also encompasses each of the embodiments discussed above.
According to another aspect of the invention a method for identifying an individual unit of a polymer is provided. The method involves the steps of transiently exposing the individual unit of the polymer to an agent selected from the group consisting of electromagnetic radiation, a quenching source and a fluorescence excitation source, the identity of the individual unit being unknown, to generate an interaction with a detectable electromagnetic radiation signal characteristic of said individual unit, detecting said signal, and distinguishing said signal from signals generated from adjacent signal generating units of the polymer as an indication of the identity of the individual unit.
The agent can be one or more fluorophores and preferably is at least three fluorophores. When the individual unit is transiently exposed to one or more fluorophores (agent) by positioning the individual unit within energy transfer proximity of the agent, fluorescence energy transfer occurs between the agent and the individual unit. The signal is detected by detecting the fluorescence energy transfer.
In one embodiment the individual unit of the polymer is exposed to the agent by positioning the individual unit at an interaction station comprising a nanochannel in a wall material. Preferably the wall material comprises at least two layers, one of the layers allowing signal generation and the other preventing signal generation and the nanochannel traverses both layers.
According to another aspect the invention is a method for identifying an individual unit of a polymer. The method includes the steps of transiently moving the individual unit of the polymer relative to a station, the identity of the individual unit being unknown, detecting a signal arising from a detectable physical change in the unit or the station, and distinguishing said signal from signals arising from exposure of adjacent signal generating units of the polymer to the station as an indication of the identity of the individual unit. This aspect of the invention also encompasses each of the embodiments discussed above.
In one embodiment the station is an interaction station and the individual units are exposed at the interaction station to an agent that interacts with the individual unit to produce a detectable electromagnetic radiation signal characteristic of the interaction. In another embodiment the station is a signal generation station and the characteristic signal produced is a polymer dependent impulse.
In yet another aspect the invention is a method for determining the proximity of two individual units of a polymer of linked units. The method includes the steps of moving the polymer relative to a station, exposing individual units to the station to produce a characteristic signal arising from a detectable physical change in the unit or the station, detecting characteristic signals generated, and measuring the amount of time elapsed between detecting characteristic signals, the amount of time elapsed being indicative of the proximity of the two individual units.
In one embodiment the station is an interaction station. In another embodiment the interaction station includes an agent and the agent is selected from the group consisting of electromagnetic radiation, a quenching source and a fluorescence excitation source and the characteristic signal is a detectable electromagnetic radiation signal. In another embodiment the interaction station is a nanochannel in a wall material.
In certain other embodiments the station referred to is a signal generation station. In another embodiment the signal generation station includes a physical impulse source which interacts with the polymer to produce a characteristic signal which is a physical impulse. The physical impulse in one embodiment arises from a change in a physical quantity such as resistance or conductance as a result of the exposure of the physical impulse source to the unit of the polymer. In one embodiment the physical impulse arises from changes in capacitance or resistance caused by the movement of the unit between microelectrodes or nanoelectrodes positioned adjacent to the polymer unit. For instance the signal generation station may include microelectrodes or nanoelectrodes positioned on opposite sides of the polymer unit. The changes in resistance or conductance which occur as a result of the movement of the unit past the electrodes will be specific for the particular unit. In another embodiment the physical impulse arises from a release of radioactive signal from the unit. In other embodiments it arises from piezoelectric tip, direct physical contact, and NMR-nuclear spin signal.
The polymer may be any type of polymer known in the art. In a preferred embodiment the polymer is selected from the group consisting of a nucleic acid and a protein. In a more preferred embodiment the polymer is a nucleic acid. The polymers can be labeled, randomly or non randomly. Different labels can be used to label different linked units to produce different signals. In one embodiment the individual units of the polymer are labeled with a fluorophore.
A method for determining the order of two individual units of a polymer of linked units is provided in another aspect of the invention. The method involves the steps of moving the polymer linearly with respect to a station, exposing one of the individual units to the station to produce a signal arising from a detectable physical change in the unit or the station, exposing the other of the individual units to the station to produce a second detectable signal arising from a detectable physical change in the unit or the station, different from the first signal, and determining the order of the signals as an indication of the order of the two individual units.
In one embodiment the station is an interaction station. In another embodiment the interaction station includes an agent and the agent is selected from the group consisting of electromagnetic radiation, a quenching source and a fluorescence excitation source and the characteristic signals produced are detectable electromagnetic radiation signals. In another embodiment the interaction station is a nanochannel in a wall material.
In certain other embodiments the station referred to is a signal generation station. In another embodiment the signal generation station includes a physical impulse source which interacts with the polymer to produce a characteristic signal which is a physical impulse. The physical impulse in one embodiment arises from a change in a physical quantity such as resistance or conductance as a result of the exposure of the physical impulse source to the unit of the polymer. In one embodiment the physical impulse arises from changes in capacitance or resistance caused by the movement of the unit between microelectrodes or nanoelectrodes positioned adjacent to the polymer unit. For instance the signal generation station may include microelectrodes or nanoelectrodes positioned on opposite sides of the polymer unit. The changes in resistance or conductance which occur as a result of the movement of the unit past the electrodes will be specific for the particular unit. In another embodiment the physical impulse arises from a release of radioactive signal from the unit. In other embodiments it arises from piezoelectric tip, direct physical contact, and NMR-nuclear spin signal.
The polymer may be any type of polymer known in the art. In a preferred embodiment the polymer is selected from the group consisting of a nucleic acid and a protein. In a more preferred embodiment the polymer is a nucleic acid. The polymers can be labeled, randomly or non randomly. Different labels can be used to label different linked units to produce different signals. In one embodiment the individual units of the polymer are labeled with a fluorophore. In another embodiment the individual units of the polymer are labeled with radioactivity.
According to yet another aspect of the invention a method for determining the distance between two individual units of a polymer of linked units is provided. The method involves the steps of causing the polymer to pass linearly relative to a station, detecting a characteristic signal generated as each of the two individual units passes by the station, measuring the time elapsed between the signals measured, repeating steps 1, 2 and 3 for a plurality of similar polymers to produce a data set, and determining the distance between the two individual units based upon the information obtained from said plurality of similar polymers by analyzing the data set.
In one embodiment the station is an interaction station. In another embodiment the interaction station includes an agent and the agent is selected from the group consisting of electromagnetic radiation, a quenching source and a fluorescence excitation source. In another embodiment the characteristic signals produced are detectable electromagnetic radiation signals. In another embodiment the interaction station is a nanochannel in a wall material.
In certain other embodiments the station referred to is a signal generation station. In another embodiment the signal generation station includes a physical impulse source which interacts with the polymer to produce a characteristic signal which is a physical impulse. The physical impulse in one embodiment arises from a change in a physical quantity such as resistance or conductance as a result of the exposure of the physical impulse source to the unit of the polymer. In one embodiment the physical impulse arises from changes in capacitance or resistance caused by the movement of the unit between microelectrodes or nanoelectrodes positioned adjacent to the polymer unit. For instance the signal generation station may include microelectrodes or nanoelectrodes positioned on opposite sides of the polymer unit. The changes in resistance or conductance which occur as a result of the movement of the unit past the electrodes will be specific for the particular unit. In another embodiment the two linked units are detected at the signal generation station by measuring light emission at the station. In another embodiment the physical impulse arises from a release of radioactive signal from the unit. In other embodiments it arises from piezoelectric tip, direct physical contact, and NMR-nuclear spin signal.
The polymer may be any type of polymer known in the art. In a preferred embodiment the polymer is selected from the group consisting of a nucleic acid and a protein. In a more preferred embodiment the polymer is a nucleic acid. The polymers can be labeled, randomly or non randomly. Different labels can be used to label different linked units to produce different signals. In one embodiment the individual units of the polymer are labeled with a fluorophore.
According to another embodiment the plurality of similar polymers is a homogeneous population. In another embodiment the plurality of similar polymers is a heterogenous population.
In another embodiment steps (1)-(4) are carried out substantially simultaneously.
According to yet another aspect of the invention a method for detecting resonance energy transfer or quenching between two interactive partners capable of such transfer or quenching is disclosed. The method involves the steps of bringing the two partners in close enough proximity to permit such transfer or quenching, applying an agent to one of said partners, the agent selected from the group consisting of electromagnetic radiation, a quenching source and a fluorescence excitation source, shielding fluorescence resonance energy transfer and quenching occurring from electromagnetic radiation emission and interaction between said partners with a material shield, and detecting the emitted electromagnetic radiation. In a preferred embodiment the material shield is a conductive material shield.
In another aspect the invention is a method for analyzing a polymer of linked units. The method includes the steps of providing a labeled polymer of linked units, detecting signals from unit specific markers of less than all of the linked units, and storing a signature of said signals detected to analyze the polymer. In one embodiment all of the unit specific markers are detected. In another embodiment the polymer is partially and randomly labeled with unit specific markers. In yet another embodiment only a portion of the unit specific markers are detected. All of the units of the polymer are labeled with a unit specific marker in another embodiment.
The labeled polymer of linked units in one embodiment is exposed to an agent selected from the group consisting of electromagnetic radiation, a quenching source and a fluorescence excitation source and the signals are produced by the interaction between a unit specific marker of the polymer and the agent.
In one embodiment the signals are detected linearly. In another embodiment the signature of signals includes at least 10 signals, and preferably 20 signals. The signature of signals includes any information about the polymer. Preferably the signature of signals includes information about the order, distance and number of unit specific markers.
In another embodiment the labeled polymer of linked units is moved with respect to a station and wherein the signals are generated upon exposure of a unit specific marker of the polymer to the station. The station may be an interaction station.
The method in some embodiments is a method for identifying a unit specific marker of the polymer, the identity of the unit specific marker being indicative of the identity of at least one unit of the polymer. The unit specific marker is transiently exposed to a station to produce signals characteristic of said unit specific marker and the signal is distinguished from signals generated from adjacent signal generating unit specific markers of the polymer as an indication of the identity of the unit specific marker. The station may be an interaction station including an agent selected from the group consisting of electromagnetic radiation, a quenching source and a fluorescence excitation source and wherein the signals are detectable electromagnetic radiation signals.
The method in other embodiments is a method for determining the proximity of two unit specific markers of the polymer wherein the proximity of the two unit specific markers is the signature of said signals, the identity of each unit specific marker being indicative of the identity of at least one unit of the polymer. The labeled polymer is moved relative to a station to expose the two unit specific markers to the station to produce a characteristic signal arising from a detectable physical change in the unit specific marker or the station, and the amount of time elapsed between detecting each characteristic signal is measured, the amount of time elapsed being indicative of the proximity of the two unit specific markers.
The method may also be a method for determining the order of two unit specific markers of the polymer, the identity of each unit specific marker being indicative of the identity of at least one unit of the polymer wherein the order of the two unit specific markers is the signature of said signals. The labeled polymer is moved linearly with respect to a station, to expose one of the unit specific markers to the station to produce a signal which is a unit specific marker and to expose the other of the unit specific markers to the station to produce a second detectable which is a unit specific marker, different from the first signal. The order of the signals determined is an indication of the order of the two unit specific markers.
The method in an embodiment is a method for determining the distance between two unit specific markers of the polymer, the identity of each unit specific marker being indicative of the identity of at least one unit of the polymer wherein the distance between two unit specific markers is the signature of said signals. The labeled polymer is moved linearly relative to a station to produce a characteristic signal generated as each of the two unit specific markers passes by the station and the distance between the signals is determined as an indication of the distance between the two unit specific markers.
The method is a method for characterizing a test labeled polymer, wherein a plurality of labeled polymers is exposed to a station to obtain the signature of signals for each of the plurality of labeled polymers in another embodiment. The method involves the steps of comparing the signature of signals of the plurality of polymers, determining the relatedness of the polymers based upon similarities between the signature of signals of the polymers, and characterizing the test polymer based upon the signature of signals of related polymers.
According to yet another embodiment the method is a method for sequencing a polymer of linked units. A signature of signals is obtained from each of a plurality of overlapping polymers, at least a portion of each of the polymers having a sequence of linked units identical to the other of the polymers, and the signature of signals is compared to obtain a sequence of linked units which is identical in the plurality of polymers.
The method in another embodiment is a method for analyzing a set of polymers, each polymer of said set being an individual polymer of linked units and wherein the set of polymers is oriented parallel to one another and a polymer specific feature of said polymers is detected.
Each of the above methods is based on an interaction between a polymer and a station involving in some embodiments energy transfer or quenching between a unit and an agent which results in the generation of a signal and in other embodiments a physical change in the unit or station which results in the generation of a signal. Each of the methods can be performed on many polymers simultaneously or on as few as one polymer at a time.
Methods for analyzing multiple polymers at one time based on an interaction involving polymer dependent impulses between the unit and the station also can be performed. These methods, which are set forth below, are based on an interaction between a unit and a signal generation station which produces any type of polymer dependent impulse which can be detected.
The polymer dependent impulse is generated by exposure of a unit of the polymer to a signal generation station but does not require that a physical change in the polymer unit or the station occur. For instance, the polymer dependent impulse may result from energy transfer, quenching, changes in conductance, mechanical changes, resistance changes, or any other physical change.
A method for characterizing a test polymer is another aspect of the invention. A method for characterizing a test polymer is carried out by obtaining polymer dependent impulses for each of a plurality of polymers, comparing the polymer dependent impulses of the plurality of polymers, determining the relatedness of the polymers based upon similarities between the polymer dependent impulses of the polymers, and characterizing the test polymer based upon the polymer dependent impulses of related polymers.
The plurality of polymers may be any type of polymer but preferably is a nucleic acid. In one embodiment the plurality of polymers is a homogenous population. In another embodiment the plurality of polymers is a heterogenous population. The polymers can be labeled, randomly or non randomly. Different labels can be used to label different linked units to produce different polymer dependent impulses.
The polymer dependent impulses provide many different types of structural information about the polymer. For instance the obtained polymer dependent impulses may include an order of polymer dependent impulses or the obtained polymer dependent impulses may include the time of separation between specific signals or the number of specific polymer dependent impulses.
In one important embodiment the polymer dependent impulses are obtained by moving the plurality of polymers linearly past a signal generation station.
According to another aspect the invention is a method for determining the distance between two individual units of a polymer of linked units. The method involves the steps of (1) causing the polymer to pass linearly relative to a station, (2) detecting a polymer dependent impulse generated as each of the two individual units passes by the signal generation station, (3) measuring the time elapsed between the polymer dependent impulses measured, (4) repeating steps 1, 2 and 3 for a plurality of similar polymers to produce a data set, and (5) determining the distance between the two individual units based upon the information obtained from said plurality of similar polymers by analyzing the data set. In one embodiment steps (1)-(4) are carried out substantially simultaneously.
The plurality of polymers may be any type of polymer but preferably is a nucleic acid. In one embodiment the plurality of polymers is a homogenous population. In another embodiment the plurality of polymers is a heterogenous population. The polymers can be labeled, randomly or non randomly. Different labels can be used to label different linked units to produce different polymer dependent impulses.
In one embodiment the polymer dependent impulse measured is an electromagnetic radiation signal generated. In another embodiment the two linked units are detected at the signal generation station by measuring light emission at the station. The signal generation station can be a nanochannel.
According to another aspect the invention is a method for determining the order of two individual units of a polymer of linked units. The method involves the steps of (1) moving the polymer to linearly with respect to a signal generation station, (2) exposing one of the individual units to the station to produce a polymer dependent impulse, (3) exposing the other of the individual units to the station to produce a second polymer dependent impulse, (4) repeating steps 1, 2 and 3 for a plurality of similar polymers to produce a data set, and (5) determining the order of the two individual units based upon the information obtained from said plurality of similar polymers by analyzing the data set. In one embodiment steps (1)-(4) are carried out substantially simultaneously. In one embodiment the signal measured is an electromagnetic radiation signal.
The plurality of polymers may be any type of polymer but preferably is a nucleic acid. In one embodiment the plurality of polymers is a homogenous population. In another embodiment the plurality of polymers is a heterogenous population. The polymers can be labeled, randomly or non randomly. Different labels can be used to label different linked units to produce different polymer dependent impulses.
In one embodiment the polymer dependent impulse measured is an electromagnetic radiation signal generated. In another embodiment the two linked units are detected at the signal generation station by measuring light emission at the station. The signal generation station can be a nanochannel.
In another aspect of the invention a method for sequencing a polymer of linked units is provided. The method involves the steps of obtaining polymer dependent impulses from a plurality of overlapping polymers, at least a portion of the polymers having a sequence of linked units identical to the other of the polymers, and comparing the polymer dependent impulses to obtain a sequence of linked units which is identical in the plurality of polymers.
In one embodiment the polymer dependent impulses are optically detectable. In another embodiment the nucleic acids are labeled with an agent selected from the group consisting of an electromagnetic radiation source, a quenching source, a fluorescence excitation source, and a radiation source.
The plurality of polymers may be any type of polymer but preferably is a nucleic acid. In one embodiment the plurality of polymers is a homogenous population. In another embodiment the plurality of polymers is a heterogenous population. The polymers can be labeled, randomly or non randomly. Different labels can be used to label different linked units to produce different polymer dependent impulses.
A method for labeling nucleic acids is also provided. The method involves the step of contacting a dividing cell with a nucleotide analog, isolating from the cell nucleic acids that have incorporated the nucleotide analog, and modifying the nucleic acid with incorporated nucleotide analog by labeling the incorporated nucleotide analog. In one embodiment the nucleotide analog is a brominated analog.
The dividing cell may optionally be contacted with a nucleotide analog by growth arresting the cell in the cell division cycle, performing the contacting step, and allowing the cell to reenter the cell division cycle. The nucleic acids may then be isolated after the cells have reentered and completed the cell division cycle and before a second cell division cycle is completed.
In another embodiment the incorporated nucleotide analog is labeled with an agent selected from the group consisting of an electromagnetic radiation source, a quenching source and a fluorescence excitation source.
According to another aspect of the invention a method is provided for analyzing a set of polymers, each polymer of said set being an individual polymer of linked units. The method involves the step of orienting the set of polymers parallel to one another, and detecting a polymer specific feature of said polymers. In one embodiment the orientation step is in a solution free of gel. The polymers may be oriented using any method. A preferred method for orienting the polymers is to apply an electric field to the polymers.
The plurality of polymers may be any type of polymer but preferably is a nucleic acid. In one embodiment the plurality of polymers is a homogenous population. In another embodiment the plurality of polymers is a heterogenous population. The polymers can be labeled, randomly or non randomly. Different labels can be used to label different linked units to produce different polymer dependent impulses.
The polymer specific feature is information about a structural feature of a polymer. The polymer specific feature can be an order of linked unity in the polymers.
In one embodiment the detecting step is performed simultaneously for said polymers. In another embodiment the detection step comprises measuring electromagnetic radiation signals. According to a preferred embodiment the detection step comprises causing the polymers to pass linearly relative to a plurality of signal generation stations, and detecting and distinguishing polymer dependent impulses generated as said polymers pass said signal generation stations.
A method for analyzing a set of polymers, each polymer of the set being an individual polymer of linked units is provided in another aspect of the invention. The method involves the steps of orienting the set of polymers in an electric field, simultaneously moving the set of polymers through defined respective channels, and detecting a polymer specific feature as the polymers are moved through the channels. In one embodiment the orientation step is in a solution free of gel. Preferably the channels are nanochannels.
The plurality of polymers may be any type of polymer but preferably is a nucleic acid. In one embodiment the plurality of polymers is a homogenous population. In another embodiment the plurality of polymers is a heterogenous population. The polymers can be labeled, randomly or non randomly. Different labels can be used to label different linked units to produce different polymer dependent impulses.
The polymer specific feature is information about a structural feature of a polymer. The polymer specific feature can be an order of linked unity in the polymers.
In one embodiment the detecting step is performed simultaneously for said polymers. In another embodiment the detection step comprises measuring electromagnetic radiation signals. According to a preferred embodiment the detection step comprises causing the polymers to pass linearly relative to a plurality of signal generation stations, and detecting and distinguishing polymer dependent impulses generated as said polymers pass said signal generation stations.
According to yet another aspect of the invention an article of manufacture is provided. The article of manufacture includes a wall material having a surface defining a channel, an agent wherein the agent is selected from the group consisting of an electromagnetic radiation source, a quenching source, a luminescent film layer and a fluorescence excitation source, attached to the wall material adjacent to the channel, wherein the agent is close enough to the channel and is present in an amount sufficient to detectably interact with a partner compound selected from the group consisting of a light emissive compound, a light accepting compound, radiative compound, and a quencher passing through the channel. Preferably the channel is a support for a polymer.
The agent in one embodiment is an electromagnetic radiation source and the electromagnetic radiation source is a light emissive compound. In another embodiment the channel is selected from the group consisting of is a microchannel and a nanochannel.
According to another embodiment the surface of the wall material defining the channel is free of the light emissive compound. In another embodiment the light emissive compound is attached to an external surface of the wall material. In yet another embodiment the light emissive compound is attached to a linker which is attached to the external surface of the wall material. In still another embodiment the light emissive compound is embedded in the wall material or in a layer of or upon the wall material. The light emissive compound can be concentrated at a region of the external surface of the wall material that surrounds a portion of the channel in another embodiment. The light emissive compound may form a concentric ring in the wall material around a portion of the channel. A masking layer having openings which allow exposure of only localized areas of the light emissive compound may also be part of the article of manufacture.
A second light emissive compound different from the first may be attached to the wall material adjacent to the channel, wherein the light emissive compound is close enough to the channel and is present in an amount effective to detectably interact with a partner light emissive compound passing through the channel.
The wall material may be made up of different layers. In one embodiment the external surface of the wall material adjacent to the light emissive compound is a conducting layer. In another embodiment the wall material comprises two layers, the conducting layer and a nonconducting layer. The wall material may also be composed of at least two layers, a first layer preventing signal generation and a second layer allowing signal generation. Alternatively the wall material adjacent to the light emissive compound is a light impermeable layer. In another embodiment the wall material comprises two layers, the light impermeable layer and a support light permeable layer. The wall material can be a second light impermeable layer on a second side of the light emissive compound, the first and second layers sandwiching the light emissive compound. In a preferred embodiment the light emissive compound is a fluorescent compound.
The channel can have any shape or dimensions. Preferably the channel is a nanochannel which is between 1 Angstrom and 1 mm. In a preferred embodiment the width of the channel is between 1 and 500 Angstroms. Preferably the wall includes multiple channels. Preferably the wall material includes at least 2 and more preferably at least 50 channels.
In one embodiment the wall material is formed of two layers, a first light impermeable layer and a luminescent film layer attached to one another, wherein the channel extends through both layers and is defined by surfaces of both layers. Preferably the channel is a nanochannel. In a preferred embodiment the length of the channel is between I Angstrom and 1 mm. The article in some embodiments includes a second light impermeable layer, the luminescent film layer positioned between the first and second light impermeable layers. In a preferred embodiment the surface defining the channel includes a surface of the light impermeable layer which is free of luminescent film layer material.
In another embodiment the agent is a fluorescence excitation source and wherein the fluorescence excitation source is a scintillation layer. The scintillation layer may be selected from the group consisting of NaI(TI), ZnS(Ag), anthracene, stilbene, and plastic phosphors. Preferably the scintillation layer is embedded in the wall material between two radiation impermeable layers, such as lead or Lucite.
In another aspect the invention is an article of manufacture which is a wall material having a surface defining a plurality of channels, and a station attached to a discrete region of the wall material adjacent to at least one of the channels, wherein the station is close enough to the channel and is present in an amount sufficient to cause a signal to arise from a detectable physical change in a polymer of linked units passing through the channel or in the station as the polymer is exposed to the station.
According to another aspect of the invention an article of manufacture is provided. The article is a wall material having a surface defining a channel, and a plurality of stations each attached to a discrete region of the wall material adjacent to the channel, wherein the stations are close enough to the channel and are present in an amount sufficient to cause a signal to arise from a detectable physical change in a polymer of linked units passing through the channel or in the station as the polymer is exposed to the station.
A method for preparing a wall material is another aspect of the invention. The method involves the steps of covalently bonding light emissive compounds or quenching compounds to a plurality of discrete locations of a wall material, each of said discrete locations close enough to a respective interaction station on said wall material, whereby when an individual unit of a polymer, which is interactive with said light emissive compound or quenching compound to produce a signal, is positioned at said interaction station, the light emissive compound or the quenching compound interacts with the individual unit to produce the signal. In one embodiment the method includes the step of applying a layer of conductive material to said wall material.
In another embodiment the light emissive compounds or quenching compounds are covalently bonded at discrete locations close to channels in said wall material, said channels defining interaction stations. The channels preferably are microchannels. In a more preferred embodiment the channels are nanochannels. The light emissive compounds or quenching compounds can be covalently bonded to the wall material in a manner whereby the surfaces of the wall material defining the channel are free of the light emissive compounds and quenching compounds.
The invention also encompasses a method for attaching a chemical substance selectively at a rim of a channel through a wall material that is opaque. The method involves the steps of providing a wall material with photoprotective chemical groups attached at the rim of the channel through the wall material, applying light to the photoprotective chemical groups to dephotoprotect the chemical groups, and attaching the chemical substance to the deprotected chemical groups.
In one embodiment the light is applied to only selected regions of a surface of the wall material defining the rim of the channel. In another embodiment the channel has a first end and a second end, the rim being at the first end, and wherein the light is applied to the second end, the light passing through the channel to contact the photoprotected chemical groups at the rim of said first end. The channels preferably are microchannels. In a more preferred embodiment the channels are nanochannels.
According to another aspect of the invention a method is provided for preparing a wall material having localized areas of light emission on a surface of the wall material. The method involves the steps of providing a wall material having a surface and applying a light emissive compound to the surface to produce at least localized areas of light emission on the surface, wherein the localized areas define a target region for detecting light emission, and wherein the target region is a rim of a channel through the wall material. In one embodiment the method further includes the steps of attaching a photoprotective chemical group to the surface of the wall material, applying light to the photoprotective chemical groups to dephotoprotect the chemical groups prior to attaching the light emissive compound, and attaching the light emissive compound to the dephotoprotected chemical groups.
In one embodiment the light is applied to only selected regions of a surface of the wall material defining the rim of the channel. In a preferred embodiment the photoprotective chemical group is attached to only selected regions of the surface of the wall material defining the rim of the channel. In another embodiment the channel has a first end and a second end, the rim being at the first end, and wherein the light is applied to the second end, the light passing through the channel to contact the photoprotected chemical groups at the rim of said first end. The channels preferably are microchannels. In a more preferred embodiment the channels are nanochannels.
The method can include the further step of positioning a mask having openings over the surface of the wall material such that only localized areas of light emission are exposed through the openings of the mask. In one embodiment the light emissive compound is attached to a portion of the surface of the wall material.
According to another aspect of the invention an apparatus for detecting a signal is provided. The apparatus is a housing with a buffer chamber, a wall defining a portion of the buffer chamber, and having a plurality of openings for aligning polymers, a sensor fixed relative to the housing, the sensor distinguishing the signals emitted at each opening from the signals emitted at the other of the openings to generate opening dependent sensor signals, and a memory for collecting and storing said sensor signals. In a preferred embodiment the sensor is an optical sensor.
In one embodiment the optical sensor senses electromagnetic radiation signals emitted at the plurality of openings. In another embodiment the apparatus includes a microprocessor.
In one embodiment the openings are defined by channels in the wall. Preferably the openings are defined by microchannels in the wall. More preferably the openings are defined by nanochannels in the wall. In one embodiment the plurality of openings is at least two. In a preferred embodiment the plurality is at least 50.
In one embodiment the apparatus includes a second buffer chamber separated from said first buffer chamber, by said wall, and wherein the buffer chambers are in fluid communications with one another via the openings. In another embodiment the apparatus includes a pair of electrodes secured to the housing, one of said pair positioned in the first buffer chamber and the other of the pair positioned in the second buffer chamber.
According to another aspect of the invention an apparatus for detecting a signal is provided. The apparatus includes a housing defining a first buffer chamber and a second buffer chamber, a wall supported by the housing and separating the first and second buffer chambers, a plurality of channels defined by the wall and providing fluid communications between the first and second buffer chambers, and a sensor for distinguishing and collecting channel dependent signals. Preferably the channel is a microchannel. More preferably the channel is a nanochannel. In one embodiment the plurality of channels is at least two. In a preferred embodiment the plurality is at least 50. Preferably the signal is an optical signal.
In one embodiment the wall surrounding the channel includes an agent is selected from the group consisting of electromagnetic radiation, a quenching source and a fluorescence excitation source is attached to the wall. Preferably the agent is electromagnetic radiation and the electromagnetic radiation is a light emissive compound. In one embodiment the light emissive compound is concentrated at the channels in the wall.
According to another embodiment the apparatus includes a means for moving biological entities through the channels.
According to another aspect of the invention an apparatus including a housing with a buffer chamber, a wall material defining a portion of the buffer chamber, the wall including polymer interaction stations, and an optical sensor secured to the housing, the optical sensor constructed and arranged to detect electromagnetic radiation signals emitted at the interaction stations is provided.
In another aspect the invention is a computer system for making characteristic information of a plurality of polymers available in response to a request. The system has a memory for storing, for the plurality of the polymers and in a manner accessible using a unique identifier for the polymer, records including information indicative of sequentially detected signals arising from a detectable physical change in the plurality of individual units of the polymer or a station to which the polymer is exposed and a processor for accessing the records stored in the memory for a selected one of the plurality of the polymers according to a unique identifier associated with the selected polymer.
In one embodiment the signal results from an interaction of a plurality of individual units of the polymer exposed to an agent selected from the group consisting of electromagnetic radiation, a quenching source and a fluorescence excitation source. In another embodiment the computer system also includes a means for comparing the sequentially detected signals of the selected polymer to a known pattern of signals characteristic of a known polymer to determine relatedness of the selected polymer to the known polymer.
Each of the limitations of the invention can encompass various embodiments of the invention. It is, therefore, anticipated that each of the limitations of the invention involving any one element or combinations of elements can be included in each apparatus and each method.